Hero
by Saiyagal
Summary: Love is said to heal the most terrible wounds. For one young man, it tears him apart. Songfic using the song "Hero" from the Spiderman soundtrack. Ch 2: Music of My Heart - Videl's response. For dp03kf, VideliGohan, Aragorn566, and Kitty86.
1. Hero

A/N: 2 versions of the same story. I'm back again with yet another one- shot, and my subjects are Harry Potter and Son Gohan. Both are songfics, using the song "Hero" from the Spiderman soundtrack. I actually mixed a couple lyrics up to fit my story, but it's more or less the same. Enjoy!

**_Hero_**

It was raining again. Gohan found himself staring out the window, watching the rain fall, daydreaming of someone he could never have. Lately he'd been doing that a lot. He figured he'd better start paying attention to class soon, but at the moment he really didn't care.  
  
"Mr. Son!" the voice of the English sensei, Mr. Burns, cracked out like a whip. Gohan jumped and stared at the hunched, balding old man. "If you can't find the time to pay attention, Mr. Son, then I suggest you prepare yourself for a stint of holding buckets in the hallway! Do you understand me?!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Gohan sighed among the sniggers of his classmates. That was a common reaction. Oh well, who cares?  
  
Let them live my life sometime, and then we'll see who's laughing. Face my loves, face my fears... my past and my present...  
  
Yes... let them live with the demons of his past. Let them live with Cell and Frieza. Let them live with unrequited love.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_Whoa, but heaven... heaven don't hear me..._  
  
The bell rang. Without thinking about it, Gohan shoved his books into his bag and, slinging it over his shoulder, headed out of the room. Since his English class was his last period of the day, he could leave the school, and he had every intention of doing so. He heard someone calling his name, but ignored it in favor of going to the roof and leaving for home.  
  
"Hey, Gohan! I know you hear me!"  
  
Yes, Videl, I hear you, Gohan sighed. I just don't want to stop. Because you'll just ask again...  
  
"Gohan, why are you avoiding me?" She'd finally caught up with him and was blocking his path. Her crystal blue eyes were angry, barely visable tears in their corners. "Is it because... I love you?"  
  
Gohan closed his eyes, unwilling to bear the pain. A week ago, she had confessed that she loved him. He'd just saved her from sure death, a bullet shot less then ten feet away. Unwilling to lose her to such a filthy end, he'd used super speed to jump in front of her, taking the bullet himself.  
  
After the two of them had gotten away from the police, she'd stopped him, kissed his lips, and whispered into his ear that she loved him.  
  
And he'd walked away.

_Now that the world isn't ending_

_It's love that I'm getting from you_

_But it's the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do..._

"Videl..." he said now. "It's not that, it's just..."  
  
"Just what?! Tell me, Son Gohan, please!"  
  
"...why do you love me?"  
  
She stared at him. "Huh?"  
  
"Why do you love me?" he repeated. "Because I saved you? Because you owe me your life and pay me with your love? Is it really love, or just a passionate obsession?"  
  
Looking at her eyes, he saw the truth just as she found it himself. It wasn't love. Not really. It wasn't the love he wanted from her. It was Stockholm syndrome all over again.  
  
"Gohan, I..."  
  
He stepped around her. Just before passing her, he brushed a hand across her face, turning her towards him. He brushed her lips with his own and then, staring straight into her eyes, he whispered, "I love you, Videl. I love you more then anything in this world. But I can't stay with you until you love me, too. So I'm sorry."  
  
He left her standing there, holding her mouth. He jumped off the roof into the rain, straight for the eye of the storm. The rain obscured his smile, and his tears.

_Someone once told me_

_Love would all save us_

_But how could that be?_

_Look what love gave us..._  
  
He had to fly away. He had to let his emotions out without hurting anyone. To that end, he headed for Cell's desert ring. Once there, he spread his arms and powered up. He didn't care if others felt it. He didn't care if he hurt himself. It was too late for that anyway.  
  
_They say that a hero could save us _

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away..._

The worst thing about the whole situation was that, even if Videl confessed true love to him, he didn't know if he could stay with her. He was needed too much.  
  
He was a hero. And no hero was ever truly happy.  
  
None.

_And they're watching us_

_Watching as we all fly away..._

A/N: Now that was interesting. Was there a point? I don't actually know. Oh well. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll do the HP version soon. 


	2. Music of My Heart

Ch 2 – Music of My Heart  
  
I watch you fly away from me. My heart feels like it could rip apart as you leave me alone on the school roof. Will you ever come back to me? Will you ever forgive my lying soul?  
  
I hope you do. But I doubt you will.  
  
I stare like a stupefied mummy up into the rain, my hand still touching the place where you kissed me moments before. I want to follow you, but I know I can't... you need time alone, now. You don't need me.  
  
And the thought sears painfully.  
  
I turn slowly and walk back into the school. I make my way to the girl's locker room, where I strip and step into a steamy shower. Like you, I have a lot to think about.

_You'll never know what you've done for me_

_What your faith in me_

_Has done for my soul..._

You'll never know the gift you've given me I'll carry it with me...  
  
I love you. I know I do. When you first came to Orange Star, the lone geek in a crowd of muscle heads, everyone else noticed you because your amazingly good looks clashed horribly with your incredibly bad fashion sense. But I noticed you because your eyes held so much in them. The first time I looked at them, I saw the cheerfulness and the kindness dominating all, but barely visible, just behind them, was the dark shadows of a painful life. Seeing your eyes made me realize that I wasn't the only one who thought about more then turning in tomorrow's report. It was then I became determined to find out where your shadows came from.  
  
As time went on, I got to know you better. I found out about you being the Great Saiyaman and blackmailed you into teaching me to fly. You asked me with that adorable blush on your face if I would cut my hair. You told me about your life as the son of a World Champion. I still remember the way I stared at you as you told me about that year of training with Piccolo... about your journey to Nameck... about your battle against Cell. I remember the tears filling your eyes as you described the horror of losing your father to your own pride.  
  
As the tears fell, I knew suddenly that I had received a precious gift. You'd never told your story like this to anyone, not even your mentor Piccolo or your good friends Krillin and Dende. You trusted me beyond even people who'd given their lives saving yours.  
  
Maybe you even loved me.

_You opened my eyes_

_You opened the doors_

_To something I've never known before...  
_

And I knew then I loved you too.  
  
But I didn't have the courage to tell you. Now... now I've chased you away. Because I told you and you think I love you because you saved me.  
  
"No..." I whisper. "I loved you long before that. I've always loved you. Always!"  
  
I don't know how long I stand there, letting the water hit my face. I just leave sometime later and go home. I ignore my dad yelling about where was I and how many meetings he missed waiting for me and just go into my room. I collapse on my bed  
  
I find myself dropping off to sleep. Will I dream of you? I don't know. Will we ever be together?  
  
Something tells me, as my eyes close and my soul drifts to the oblivion of dreamland, that someday... someday we will.

_And your love _

_Is the music of my heart...  
_

_**Videl Satan, 3 Days Prior to the 28th Tenkaichi Budakai**_

A/N: Okay, there we go. A sequel to Hero. It's not long – definitely short, actually, it's barely more then a page. I don't know how good it is, though, because I'm not good at rating my own stuff. Tell me, my faithful reviewing friends! This is for you!!


End file.
